westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 4-12
Narrator: The delvers are several days out from Polisberg, at the end of a well-paved but ill-maintained road that wound deep into the mountains. Ahead of them stand a pair of massive stone doors, completely impossible to open. Narrator: A low tunnel has been carved through the rock, across a no-mana and anti-sanctity zone. Beyond, Beltarne reports that there is a large room, decorated in a dwarven style with tiles, inlays, mosaics, and statues grotesque and heroic. Narrator: He tripped an alarm in the rubble, but no one has responded to it. Beltarne: And skittering clinking noises, barely glimpsed movement, and pressure plates. GM: Other relevant notes: all spells that Osgar and Beltarne had on them have been dispelled, but Beltarne's glow vial is good for another 12 hours. GM: Alchemical items can travel through no-mana zones without issue, as can alchemical effects, though they are suppressed while in a no-mana zone. Ystävä: Right. And did you ... that's the question I was typing. Thanks! GM: And... Beltarne believes the room he is in is very large, at least 30 yards by 30 yards across and maybe 15-20 yards to the ceiling. Osgar: so all the non-magic people get to go in first! Lyralen: Is Beltarne still in there? GM: Yes. Beltarne: Right, we should probably have someone who can actually detect changes in the magical field so we know how far in it cuts back on. Beltarne: So we can drag the Leprechaun through. Lyralen: Ooo! I'll go! Ystävä: Hurray! Osgar: does not want to go on the cart Lyralen: I'll enter the carved tunnel. Narrator: Lyrallen crawls through the tunnel and emerges into a dark space. Only Beltarne's glow vial provides any real illumination. Beltarne: steps forward cautiously to make room for the Elf. Lyralen: ((Any change in the magical fields?)) GM whispers to Beltarne: You can make out some kind of low wall or something, linearly south about 15 yards to the southeast, and some pillars on either side of the room. Also, the floor ahead of you - starting about 10 yards away - looks to be littered with something - maybe rock fragments? Ystävä: peers into the tunnel. GM: Lyralen notes the mana level has returned to normal, or low, let me check my notes. Lyralen: waves back excitedly at the minotaur. GM: Ah! still low. so back to low inside the room. Beltarne: "Rock fragments ahead around 10 yards, low wall to the southeast about 15 yards..." Lyralen: "Looks like the mana returns to the outside level about 5 yards in." GM: Ystava can fit into the tunnel, but it will be tight and requires lots of wriggling. Ystävä: Wearing his armor? Ystävä: Or do I need to scandalize people again? GM: Even with his armor. Ystävä: Oh good. Ystävä: Baring someone stopping him, Ystava drops down on all fours, and starts shoving himself through the hole, making an ear-grating scraping sound of armor vs rocks. Bedlam: waits for Ystava to finish scraping his way through, and squeezes after him, letting Mouser follow behind. GM: You need Night Vision 4+ to make out any details of the room beyond what the light of Beltarne's glow vial reveals. Beltarne: mutters "Ah, the value of a cautious and silent approach." Beltarne: What kind of sanctity are we in? GM: Normal, tinged with Lawfulness and such. Not enough to change the sanctity, though. Beltarne: Continual Light on Ystava's shield. GM: Bedlam and Mouser squeeze through. Beltarne: Daylight strength, chanting and exaggerated motions, but not yelling. GM: Also, roll for it, Beltarne. Beltarne: Continual Light (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 9 GM: You'll need to put down your shield and weapon to make exagerated gestures you know. Beltarne: What's the FP reduction? 1 per... 4, 5? Beltarne: S'okay. Osgar: per 5 Torvall: will enter after everyone else, activating a glow vial of his own once through. Osgar: (( is everyone through the hole? )) Osgar: (( except me )) Beltarne: When done, I pick up my shield first. Narrator: The magical light reveals more details of the room: the ceiling very high overhead, tiled and patterned much like the floor except for two wide blocks of black stone, one running east to west just a few yards south of you and the other, on the west side of the room, disappearing into the darkness in a line heading south Narrator: The floor ahead of you is covered by fragments of black rock. GM: Bedlam: wanders off along the edge of the wall, tapping it with the tip of his harpoon to look for secret doors. Ystävä: Any sign of sneaky clinking monsters? GM: Beltarne, make a Vision test at -3. GM: Not so far. Ystävä: sniffs Lyralen: ((ceiling height?)) Beltarne: Vision check result: ?failed by 1 Osgar: darts in last Beltarne: ((/sadface)) Narrator: There are also balconies set in the walls, about 10 yards up, noticeably to the northwest. GM: Lyralen - ceiling is at least 20 yards up, more toward the center of the room as it is vaulted. Hard to say because the light doesn't go that far. Osgar: looks around, expecting goblins in the shadows Beltarne: steps forward some more, waiting for something horrible to happen. Ystävä: wanders a bit into the room, looking around suspiciously for trouble. Osgar: casts dark vision GM: Move where you want to be, guys. Osgar: -5 mana? GM: Yep, low mana. Ystävä: walks over to the rocks and kicks them. Lyralen: can i tell what those shapes are on the balconies? Osgar: Dark Vision result: ?succeeded by 8 -2 FP Beltarne: Inspecting the black stone fragments more carefully, also checking up to see where they might have fallen from. Osgar: makes lots of gestures but no noise as he casts Osgar: er, normal noise GM: You'll need to close to them to see that, Beltarne. Beltarne: Close nuff? Beltarne: Gah Beltarne: Parently not. Osgar: can I see father now? GM: Yes! GM whispers to Osgar: You're in a big room, decorated in a dwarven style. Statues heroic and grotesque line the balconies and walls. On the south side of the room is raised platform with some kind of lever-covered console. There are several doors leading deeper into the mountain - most look like someone smashed them at some point. Ystävä: kicks some rocks experimentally, to see if they were what was making the noise earlier. GM: Beltarne: you're not sure, you suspect the rocks dropped from the ceiling but you can't figure out where. GM: Also, everyone make Vision -14 tests. Night vision helps. People with Dark Vision only need to roll Night Vision -5. Beltarne: Vision check result: ?failed by 8 Osgar: "Hmm, some levers there to the south" Bedlam: Per: result: ?failed by 9 » Ystävä: Vison check result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 28» Ystävä: That seems wrong Osgar: night vision-5 = vision-5? Ystävä: I'm pretty sure I only critically failed by 14 GM: Yes, Osgar. Torvall: Vision(13): result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 12 » Osgar: Vision check result: ?failed by 1 Osgar: uses LUCK at 2011-03-28 17:46:09 CST. Lyralen: vision result: ?failed by 7 » Osgar: Vision check result: ?failed by 4 Osgar: Vision check result: ?succeeded by 1 GM whispers to Osgar: You notice that several of the grotesques - the winged ones with spiky tails - are moving slightly. Bedlam: Oh hey, acute vision probably helps. Bedlam: I only failed by 6! Narrator: A gravelly, rough voice calls out in the darkness. Osgar: "Gargoyles!" Ystävä: is totally surprised. Gargoyle Bandit: "Olly-olly oxen free! Geek the little one and the archer!" Bedlam: "...Little?" GM: okay, everyone who isn't Osgar is suprised: roll IQ (+6 for Combat Reflexes) or be stunned on the first round of combat. Osgar: my warning doesn't count? Bedlam: IQ: result: ?succeeded by 6 » Ystävä: (( Osgar is pretty small )) Ystävä: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 0» Ystävä: whew, hurray combat reflexes. Beltarne: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 12 Beltarne: Suck it, gargoyles! Beltarne: Also, Tactics? Osgar: should I roll that? Torvall: IQ(13): result: ?failed by 3 » GM: Uhm, sure, one and only one person can roll Tactics. Bedlam: Also, I'm a ninja. Lyralen: Surprise result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 » Ystävä: Tactics 7 here Ystävä: Someone else has to be better than that. Osgar: yes Torvall: Oops IQ is 12 not 13...not like it matters. GM: Okay, Lyralen is on the ball! You can take one action immediately in preparation, Lyralen. Lyralen: Do I know from which direction the voice came? Osgar: Tactics result: ?succeeded by 9 GM: From the south! Bedlam: Disappear: result: ?succeeded by 8 » Bedlam: Hidden! Lyralen: How far can I move as part of this action? Osgar: can I act? GM: Technically, you're ambushed and have minimal cover, but good. GM: Lyralen: you have one maneuver. Do whatever you want with it. Bedlam: That's what buying off -9 of the -10 is for. :D Lyralen: move to there Osgar: (( I still can't see the whole room, can maptools do that? )) GM: just taking a Move action? Not an all-out Dodge, or readying your bow, or aiming, or such? Lyralen: sorry - i assumed bow was ready - ready an arrow then, looking to the closest balconies ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Knight! GM: Wings rustle in the darkness. Osgar sees many of the grotesques lifting up off the ground, one a little faster than the other. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Mouser: moves to guard Bedlam's back. Mouser: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: Wait for a target to appear, preparing to send an arrow into the vitals. Lyralen: ### GM: Uhm... that's a lot of space to cover. You'll take massive opportunity fire penalties. Do you want to specify a more limited area to cover? Lyralen: sorry - i meant against the nearest balcony GM: Thanks! ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Beltarne: Move towards wall. Bedlam: Step southwest, face southeast, and Wait. If something comes into reach, hit it really hard. Bedlam: ### Beltarne: ((Sorry, I'm dyslexic today)) GM: Sword out, not harpoon? Okay. Beltarne: ((Blah)) ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! GM: The rock field is uneven footing unless you have an appropriate perk, by the way. Ystävä: Waits, ready to impale the first gargoyle that comes in reach. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Move to cover Ystava's back. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! GM: IQ to recover from stun. Torvall: IQ(12): result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 5 » Torvall: Gah!!! WTH? Torvall: Well.... Torvall: ### Bedlam: (This is a good time for tactics if Osgar's not spellcasting.) Torvall: OK...tactics if I can! Torvall: IQ(12): result: ?succeeded by 1 » Osgar: I'm casting Torvall: Done. In either case Osgar: :( GM: He is, unfortunately. And only one person can Tactics - that's Osgar. But it's supposed to represent training in the background... hm. I'll let Osgar try it while casting at -2. Osgar: ok Osgar: IQ check result: ?failed by 6 Osgar: :( Torvall: OK...so Torvall is a drooling moron this combat! GM: Nah, he's just surprised. ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: Very surprised.... GM says to the GMs: 9 You say to the GMs: 9 Osgar: step, finish casting blur -5 mana +3 gestures and loud GM: Roll it. Osgar: Blur result: ?succeeded by 9 -1 FP ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Bandit 1! Narrator: A rumbling noise can be heard from the ceiling, above the field of stone. Gargoyle Priest: All-out Defend (Dodge) and fly forward-ish. Gargoyle Priest: im Gargoyle Bandit Narrator: More wings flap to the south, east, and west. Bedlam: That path brought a wing within 2 hexes of me. GM: Yes, and if they hadn't launched from the balconies, you might be able to reach. Bedlam: So they're not anywhere within 12 feet of the ground at the near-end of their attack run? Bedlam: (Bedlam is Tall.) Narrator: Gargoyles swoop off the western balconies, flying overhead while carrying large bundles of rocks. GM: Nope, bombing run. Bedlam: Right. Gargoyle Bandit: The bandits fly off the balconies, heading toward the delvers with improvised weapons. Narrator: More gargoyles swoop off the east balcony, heading for Lyralen and Osgar with stone axes at the ready. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Knight! Gargoyle Knight: Move and attack, flying toward Beltarne and throwing an axe into his exposed back result: ?succeeded by 0 » Gargoyle Knight: Damage is 13 (AD 0.5) cutting Gargoyle Knight: and then he fast-draws another result: ?succeeded by 3 » GM: I think Beltarne takes 3 damage here? Beltarne: Yup. Beltarne: Well, 3 crushing, right? Bedlam: Yup. GM: 3 injury, also is knocked forward a hex and needs to roll DX-3 or fall over. Beltarne: Sorry, was opening GCA Beltarne: Dexterity check result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 8 Beltarne: Luck Beltarne: Dexterity check result: ?failed by 7 Beltarne: Dexterity check result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 8 Torvall: wow Beltarne: Wow. Beltarne: I'm prone! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Bedlam: Mouser's player realizes that the cat has *zero* chance of penetrating Gargoyle DR, and the great cat dashes for the exit. He'll come back after we win. Beltarne: shouts "Tyr bless it" as he skids across the stone floor. Bedlam: (Can we pull him out of the init order?) GM: Yep. Bedlam: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: looks like 5 yards to the closest, plus 10 for the height, correct? GM: I'd say so. Lyralen: shot to the vitals Lyralen: shoot (range 11-15) result: ?succeeded by 6 » Lyralen: Arrow damage 8 imp if he fails to defend Gargoyle Bandit: Dodge and drop! result: ?failed by 1 » Gargoyle Bandit: Takes 15 injury, collapses Lyralen: and take a step after the shot to move closer to Osgar Narrator: Lyralen's arrow penetrates the rocky hide and the gargoyle goes into a steep dive. GM: Also, remember that if they're not in the yellow light zone, there's a -3 to hit them for poor lighting. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: Half move while sneaking? Bedlam: Actually. Bedlam: Just step south again. Bedlam: And continue Waiting. Bedlam: I'm hoping the Knight's turn brings him into reach. GM: okay. Bedlam: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: Drop my regular axe, draw my magic axe! Ystävä: *** ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Ystävä: Lost my gmail connection, mark, can you resend me the stats for the axe? I'm an idiot Beltarne: Crouch. Beltarne: Er, kneel GM: If you aim, range is reduced to 1/3 normal. The round after you throw it, you can take a Ready action to catch it. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Beltarne: ### Ystävä: Aha, ty. Now I put this on the wiki. Torvall: Recover from surprise? IQ(12): result: ?failed by 1 » Torvall: Oh FFS... Bedlam: Isn't there a cumulative +1/turn? Torvall: I hope sio but dont remember... GM: You're unstunned at the end of your turn, Torvall. Osgar: IQ check result: ?failed by 1 ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: no luck for you :( Osgar: cast reverse missiles on Lyralen Osgar: after a step Osgar: normal voice, +1 gestures GM: Go for it. Osgar: Reverse Missiles result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP Osgar: actually, can I step into the same hex? Osgar: since I am small and stuff GM: Sure, but you'll still give him a close combat penalty. It's like having a medium sized dog underfoot. Osgar: ok, NM then ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Bandit 1! Gargoyle Bandit: Bandits 3 and 4 fly behind Lyralen and chuck stone axes into his back from 2 yards away result: ?succeeded by 5 » result: ?failed by 1 » Gargoyle Bandit: bandit 4s attack hits Ystava? result: ?succeeded by 3 » Ystävä: #4? Which direction? Ystävä: Oop, behind! GM: Well, flank anyway. Ystävä: Yas Gargoyle Bandit: Slight chance of misfire? result: ?succeeded by 3 » Ystävä: Can't block though, so I dodge! Ystävä: Dodge(9): result: ?failed by 4» Ystävä: Newp. GM: The bandits fly behind Lyralen and chuck axes at him, one rebounding into the surprised gargoyle. Gargoyle Bandit: Nope. Gargoyle #3 takes 7 (.5) from his own axe; Ystava takes 6 (.5) from bandit 4's axe. Gargoyle Bandit: "Owh!" Ystävä: "Wat?" Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit 6 drops rocks result: ?succeeded by 9 » Narrator: Rocks descend toward Lyralen and Osgar. Osgar: I blink Narrator: Also, well above, the rumbling continues and the delvers can begin to see more rocks dropping from the ceiling. GM: The rocks he just dropped aren't going to land until next round (takes more than 1 second to fall 10 yards). GM: The other rocks (from the ceiling) are going to land the second after that. Osgar: ah Osgar: ok Osgar: note, I can't select me anymore because of rocks Torvall: Who are the ones from #6 coming at? GM: They're currently over Osgar and Lyralen. Gargoyle Priest: Continues to all-out dodge and advance. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Knight! Bedlam: THAT is close enough. Bedlam: And I will totally take a leg if I can't get a wing. Gargoyle Knight: Move and Attack again, looping around to take targets of opportunity. Bedlam: At only 4 yards up, I'm pretty sure he triggers my Wait. Bedlam: As I'm 2 yards tall, with Reach 2. GM: Oh, sure. Bedlam: And I'd like to AoA telegraph a rapid strike with Mighty Blows, one to each wing. GM: Right, okay. Gargoyle Knight: Last minute spot? result: ?succeeded by 4 » Bedlam: Looking for 8 if he's trying to beat my stealth. GM: He can defend, but is effectively stunned - no retreats, -4 to defenses. Bedlam: And -2 more for his move and attack maneuver. Gargoyle Knight: "What the? Where did the huge man come from?" Bedlam: Greatsword: DA -2/1 result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10 » to the left wing and Greatsword: DA -2/1 result: ?succeeded by 7 » to the right wing. Bedlam: Natural 6 doesn't crit, telegraph. Gargoyle Knight: Addled tail parry result: ?succeeded by 0 » addled shield block result: ?failed by 2 » Bedlam: -1 more to the parry from DA. Bedlam: Wait. Bedlam: I can't telegraph and DA. Bedlam: Ignore that. GM: Damages? Bedlam: 25 to the right wing. Bedlam: Cut. Bedlam: I suspect he crashes before finishing his maneuver. GM: i think it's only 3d+6, but whatever... Beltarne: ((I bet he's fine.)) Bedlam: 3d+3 base, +3 surprise striking ST, +3 mighty Blow. Ystävä: I think there was a Mighty blows int here Ystävä: that Narrator: Bedlam steps out of the shadows and sheers off the gargoyle's wings with a single mighty blow. Bedlam: roars a tribal battle cry. GM: Okay, HPT or no HPT, I think you're stunned after someone dismembers you. Bedlam: Note that actual injury is capped at half his HP total. Ystävä: Per wing GM: Right, but your base damage after DR was more than his HP, so he definitely lost the wing. Bedlam: Yup. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Lyralen: step, then do the heroic archer thang against bandit 7 Lyralen: 4 yards, plus 10 for height Lyralen: Fast-draw arrow result: ?succeeded by 5 », fast-ready bow result: ?succeeded by 11 », shoot (range 11-15) result: ?succeeded by 4 » GM: okay, roll it Lyralen: Arrow damage 9 imp if he fails to defend Gargoyle Bandit: Dodge and drop (drop down a yard) result: ?succeeded by 4 » ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: Step to Bandit 4's flank. Bedlam: AoA (Double) Mighty Blow for the wings. Bedlam: Greatsword: DA -2/1 result: ?succeeded by 6 » to the right and Greatsword: DA -2/1 result: ?succeeded by 2 » to the left. Bedlam: Defense should be at -2 flank, -2 MaA, -1 DA. Bedlam: I think I'm on his shield flank, though. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit 4 Block result: ?failed by 2 » and Dodge result: ?failed by 7 » GM: You were. Bedlam: Damage is 20 to the right wing and 19 to the left. Bedlam: FP: 9/13 Bedlam: lets out another roar of triumph. Bedlam: ### Narrator: Bedlam rains down more blows, severing the gargoyles wings. He drops down, shattering his ankles and collapsing in a pile of despair. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: takes Aim at the Gargoyle priest with his magic throwing axe! Ystävä: *** ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: If I go to standing and step to the NW am I in range of the gargoyle knight? Beltarne: Or is that 2 hexes? GM: That's 2 hexes, you do it with a committed 2-step attack. You'd also be a hex short. Beltarne: Kay, commited attack. Beltarne: Wait, short? Beltarne: HEre? GM: Yeah, that's good. Beltarne: Kay, rollin. Beltarne: Also, mighty blow. Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 11 Beltarne: Hrm, no auto DA? Beltarne: Can we assume DA -2/-1? Gargoyle Knight: Clumsy stunned axe parry result: ?succeeded by 1 » Gargoyle Knight: Made it anyway. Beltarne: Yup. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: readies his crossbow. Torvall: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: is that step out of the falling rocks? Osgar: it appears to be for me GM: They're not a tight cluster, but it should minimize the chance of being hit pretty well. Osgar: so that's a no? GM: It's a cloud of rocks. There isn't a little circle in the ground that indicates where the clear zone is and isn't: if you're more than 3 yards away, you'll be safe, and if not, you might get hit. Osgar: ok, I run over there Osgar: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Bandit 1! Narrator: The rumbling noise continues, as a torrent of rocks fall from the ceiling, dropping toward the broken field of previously fallen rocks. Narrator: The gargoyle's bag of rocks comes slamming down next to Lyralen. Bedlam: "Oy, you guys live in here! Is that NORMAL or are we ALL gonna die when the ceiling comes down?" GM: Is Lyralen hit? result: ?failed by 5 » rcl 3 Osgar: is the guy near the levers playing with them? GM: Maybe? Osgar: vision? GM: You were kind of busy, casting spells and dodging rocks. He's still near there, but the angle isn't great. Osgar: ok Osgar: "There is one by the levers to the south that you can't see!" Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #4 makes an all-out determined telegraphed tail-stab under Bedlam's armpits and into his lung (vitals chinks) result: ?succeeded by 3 » Bedlam: Oooh, that's gonna hurt. Gargoyle Bandit: Damage is 5 vs DR2+2 (halved) Bedlam: So 5-2=3, *3 is 9? Bedlam: Not even a major wound. GM: Yep. Beltarne: Yup. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #7 overflies Osgar, dropping more rocks on him result: ?succeeded by 4 » Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #8 overflies Lyralen, dropping more rocks on him result: ?succeeded by 5 » Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #6 heads for the balcony Gargoyle Bandit: The Brute sidewings and evaluates Osgar for +2 on his next attack. Gargoyle Bandit: also, drops his axe. Lyralen: 1 FP for Feverish Defense +2, Retreat for +3 to Dodge result: ?succeeded by 6 » Osgar: rocks are next round GM: uhm, you haven't been attacked yet, Lyralen. but thanks. rocks land next round if you're still there. Lyralen: oh, right Osgar: also, you bounce them Lyralen: ((dammit.)) Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #2 flies behind Torvall, run-around, and throws an axe in his back result: ?succeeded by 7 » Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #1 all-out dodges. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #9 pulls a lever. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit Priest all-out dodges. Torvall: Dodge: result: ?failed by 5 » Gargoyle Bandit: Torvall takes 6 (AD 0.5) cutting Gargoyle Bandit: which bounces off his armor. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Knight! Gargoyle Knight: Recover from stun result: ?succeeded by 5 » Gargoyle Knight: "Take 'em, lads! We can fence their loot for millions!" ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! Bedlam: "Buy yourself a new set of wings, rocks-for-brains!" Lyralen: heroic archery at the one directly above me, range 10, aiming for soft vital bits GM: okay. Lyralen: Fast-draw arrow result: ?succeeded by 1 », fast-ready bow result: ?succeeded by 6 », shoot (range 8-10) result: ?succeeded by 8 » Lyralen: Arrow damage 8 imp if critter fails to defend Gargoyle Bandit: Dodge! result: ?succeeded by 1 » GM: I'd say don't forget the lighting penalty but I think you're covered. GM: anything else? Lyralen: yeah, seems bright right here above me Lyralen: nope Lyralen: ### GM: The light is spherical, only 3-5 hexes tall, and he's 10 hexes vertically above you. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: elbows his way off the gargoyle to step back, spits blood from the punctured lung at it, grins toothily, and swings for the fences. Telegraphed Greatsword to the Neck: result: ?succeeded by 3 » w/Mighty Blows for good measure. Bedlam: Damage is 19 to the neck. Gargoyle Bandit: Hmm, Bandit #3 has 15 HP and just took 32 injury to the neck. I dunno, that can't be good. Narrator: Bedlam carves through another gargoyle, decapitating the savage creature. Bedlam: "ANYONE ELSE WANNA TAKE A SHOT?" Bedlam: ### ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: hocks his hatchet at the Gargoyle Priest, aiming for square in the torso. -1 for effective range, +2 for Aiming, -3 for light! Anything I've missed? GM: Don't think so. Ystävä: Zen Axe Throw: result: ?succeeded by 0 » Ystävä: He dodges? Ystävä: Or do I just bisect him? Ystävä: I'm happy with just bisecting him. Gargoyle Bandit: Gargoyle priest dodges and drops result: ?succeeded by 5 » Ystävä: K Ystävä: Step! ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Sorry. Beltarne: Hit da knight. Beltarne: Rapid Strike. Beltarne: Mighty blows. Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?failed by 1 Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 7 Beltarne: And Luck on that first one. Osgar: leadership for reroll? Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 3 Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 2 GM: Up to you guys how you want to order it. Beltarne: Take the 3. Osgar: hmm Osgar: well, he used it so meh Gargoyle Knight: Shield block result: ?failed by 1 » and tail parry result: ?succeeded by 6 » Beltarne: Tail has Striker? Gargoyle Knight: Yes, is gargoyle. Beltarne: Axe does 7 (cut) Beltarne: +2 Narrator: Beltarne's mighty strike crunches through layers of actual rock and stone - the gargoyle seems to be wearing a breastplate of granite! He grunts slightly. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Beltarne: "Millions? I wish." Beltarne: ### Torvall: Turn and shoot at Gargoyle Bandit #7. Torvall: Aproximately 11 yards away? GM: Yep. Torvall: Crossbow(15): result: ?succeeded by 0 » Gargoyle Bandit: Dodge! result: ?failed by 4 » Torvall: 10 impaling Gargoyle Bandit: "Oooh..." he flutters off, slowly. Torvall: Drop crossbow and fastdraw sword - result: ?succeeded by 4 » ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: which one was evaluating me? GM: The Brute Osgar: joy Osgar: move and AoD dodge Osgar: well half move ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Bandit 1! GM: Rocks fall. Narrator: A rain of rocks falls from concealed holes in the ceiling, pouring down next to Ystava. And sometimes on top of him. GM: Rocks fall. Attacking Ystava? result: ?succeeded by 6 » Rcl 3 GM: Hits to the skull 1,2; face 3, torso 4-6, arms (right only) 7 5 and 4 and 3 GM: Ystava is going to take 3 rocks, pretty hefty, falling from way high, on his chest and face. GM: Is he doing anything about this? Ystävä: Ooo. Ystävä: Sorry, thought I was out of the area. Ystävä: I'm not in the rocks. GM: Falling rocks are NOT A PRECISION WEAPON. Ystävä: ... I'm not arguing about precision, I thought the rocks were explained as falling on the rocky areas. I misunderstood. GM: They are, but it's not 100%. Ystävä: Anyways, as I was typing, can I block? GM: Yes, at -2 for an attack from above. Ystävä: Sold. Ystävä: Block(13) result: ?succeeded by 2 » Ystävä: Dodge(9): result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 4» Ystävä: Dodge(9): result: ?failed by 6» Ystävä: Donk. Ystävä: Eat helmet, rock! Ystävä: And skull. Ystävä: And thick skin. GM: Damage is 16 to the face! Osgar: leadership reroll? Ystävä: Sure! GM: crushing, btw. Osgar: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 4 Ystävä: Dodge(9): result: ?failed by 2» Ystävä: Newp. Ystävä: DR 8 vs crushing Ystävä: so 8 to the face! HT to stay up, I believe, plus HPT and Fit. GM: Roll HT to avoid unconscious after shock penalty producing damage to the face. GM: Right. uhm, HT+4 then. Ystävä: Health check result: ?succeeded by 4» GM: Smaller rocks also fall on Lyralen result: ?succeeded by 5 » Rcl 3 Ystävä: "Aaurg!" GM: Hits to the skull 1,2; face 3, torso 4-6, arms (right only) 7 6 and 1 GM: Going to dodge? Your reverse missiles should protect you. Lyralen: Let em come! GM: right. meteoric iron ore rocks ignore missiles shields about half the time. 2 and 1, ignore on a 1. Lyralen: d'oh! Bedlam: Those are some valuable rocks. We'll want to pick 'em up later. GM: Take 9 damage to your skull. Osgar: yah, supervaluable Bedlam: Oh *ow*. Ystävä: Got your priorities right Lyralen: DR 5, 4 gets through. Ystävä: Poor Lyralen has one sticking out of his nut. Osgar: if he's not dead we can heal him Ystävä: +2 DR for skull Lyralen: already accounted for Bedlam: 4 becomes 12. Ystävä: Doh. Osgar: if he is dead well, maybe we can buy a rez with them Ystävä: Shoulnd't be dead unless he's a pixie. GM: Major wound to the skull! Roll HT-10 to avoid falling unconscious. Lyralen: 1 hp remaining Ystävä: Don't critically fail. Lyralen: HT result: ?failed by 9 » Lyralen: ok, then HP is -3 GM: Lyralen shrugs off the rocks falling above him until one smacks him in the head and he falls over like a stunned steer. GM: Rocks also fall on Osgar result: ?failed by 5 » Rcl3 and on Torvall result: ?succeeded by 2 » Rcl 3 GM: Well, near Osgar and on Torvall. GM: Does Torvall want to defend? Torvall: Yes...block GM: Uhm, you had your two-handed crossbow out a second ago. Where did your shield come from? Gargoyle Priest: "Suffer, Slick!" casts a spell result: ?failed by 1 » Torvall: Oh right.. Gargoyle Priest: wah-wah-wah Torvall: um dodge result: ?failed by 6 » GM: Torvall takes 6 damage to the 5, odds as above GM: That is to say, the chest, that is to say, 1 injury. Torvall: oof. Gargoyle Bandit: Brute Moves and Attacks to swoop down and grapple Osgar. um... 13 or so, cap of 9? Gargoyle Bandit: Yep, and can't DA, so he'll grab him by the neck result: ?failed by 3 » GM: Gargoyle brute gets hit by rocks result: ?failed by 2 » Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #8 flies away, and #6 lands on a balcony and goes for reloads. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandits 2 and 4 prepare to engage Torvall. or something. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #9 takes flight ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Knight! Gargoyle Knight: Get to his knees. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Lyralen! ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: shifts to grip the sword with his left hand nearer the tip, then roars and charges the low-flying priest; he bounds into the air as he gets close, driving the sword into the priest's gut. Flying tackle: +4 to hit, +1 reach, going for the torso. Greatsword: DA -8/4 result: ?failed by 1 » Bedlam: Augh. Bedlam: Tactics? Beltarne: Tactics! Bedlam: Need Osgar's Leadership. Osgar: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 4 Bedlam: Greatsword: DA -8/4 result: ?succeeded by 2 » Bedlam: Rar! Gargoyle Priest: Block and retreat out of plane, flying up and back! result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 6 » Osgar: boo! Bedlam: Already retreated, against Ystava. Ystävä: Indeed! Gargoyle Priest: well, I guess he'll have to take his critically rolled 4 and go home with it? Bedlam: However, the 'natural 4' is an ultimate argument of logic. Table CriticalMiss (Gargoyle Priest): Weapon Unready Bedlam: crashes to the ground in a heap, sword clattering out of his grip. Narrator: Bedlam surges over the gargoyle shaman, and clatters to the ground on the far side. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: I'm thinking Ystava needs to prove that he's totally better at this than Bedlam. Ystävä: But first. Ready: Catch the axe! Ystävä: ** GM: Also, the gargoyle priest went since Ystava last acted, so he must have reset his retreat. Bedlam: How about one of the variety of all-out or extra effort ready maneuvers that lets you still hit the target? Bedlam: Also: True. Sorry, my bad. Ystävä: Oh woops. Ystävä: Hm. GM: Uhm, sure, you can try one of those. Ystävä: Yes, I like that. Bedlam: - helpful. Ystävä: One sec looking at my options. Ystävä: Trying to FIND them. Failing miserably. GM: http://westmarchsaga.wikia.com/wiki/WM/Combat_House_Rules#Ready Ystävä: THERE we go I was in the wrong namespace Ystävä: Extra Effort Fast Ready plz Ystävä: Dexterity check result: ?succeeded by 5» Ystävä: Spend the FP, succesfully catch it! Ystävä: I'm thinking I now need to do a Flying Lunge Horn Charge. GM: Uhm... yeah, what is that? Bedlam: Slam! +4 to hit! +1 reach! Hit or miss, you land prone. GM: hokay. Bedlam: B372, top left. Ystävä: Flying Jump Kick for stabby things yus. Ystävä: Or heads. Osgar: or extra effort step Bedlam: Already extra effort'd. Ystävä: Yas. Osgar: one per round? Bedlam: Besides, if he misses this he lands on Bedlam. Bedlam: And that's entertaining. Ystävä: One offensive and one defensive. Osgar: ah Ystävä: And ready is counted as na offensive, which I agree with Bedlam: Go for the slam, you know you want it. Ystävä: So yeah. Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 9 automatic deceptive attack for -6/-3 » (SM0) Gargoyle Priest: Dodge result: ?failed by 5 » Ystävä: RWAR Ystävä: Horn does 16 (imp) Bedlam: You STILL land on top of Bedlam, though. Bedlam: (ow.) Ystävä: Shouldn't I land in the gargoyles hex? Bedlam: I don't know, it's all a mess. Gargoyle Priest: Hmmm. Being a not huge guy, didn't wear the breastplate and thus has DR3, so takes 26 damage. He's a Worthy, but he's not that cool. Narrator: Ystava jumps into the air, goring the priest and collapsing across the barbarian's form. GM: GM: Sadly for Ystava, the priest is way too heavy to wear as a hat. Ystävä: It's true. Ystävä: He needs to work those neck muscles more. Bedlam: Pity, he would make a very snazzy chapeau Ystävä: Actually technically my neck is probalby fine, it's my BACK. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Hrm. Beltarne: Stike at his neck. Beltarne: Axe/Mace result: ?succeeded by 4 Gargoyle Knight: Block result: ?succeeded by 1 » Beltarne: Ah well. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Beltarne: ### Torvall: Step toward bandit #2...can I hit him from there without having to make a determined long attack? GM: you have a bastard sword, right? Torvall: at a reach of 2 GM: he's in reach 2, yes. Torvall: OK. Browadsword(19) - -2/-1 DA result: ?succeeded by 5 » Gargoyle Bandit: Sidestep and change levels and block result: ?failed by 2 » Gargoyle Bandit: well, at least retreating wouldn't have helped. Torvall: 6 cutting Torvall: Tactics? GM: can't reroll damage. Gargoyle Bandit: "ow, I'll get you for that!" Torvall: Sad face... ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: Actually just realized my shield is not ready so that would have been 2 handed for 1 more point of damage. Gargoyle Bandit: in that case, he's fleeing. hmmm. anyway. Osgar: I'd like to step behind the gargoyle, FD a spellstone and use it Osgar: there! GM: okay, what spellstone? Osgar: Fast-Draw (Spellstone) result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 3 Bedlam: That one on the ground there by his feet. Osgar: do I need to roll tactics for me? GM: yes. Osgar: ok Osgar: IQ check result: ?failed by 4 GM: you may not have inspired yourself enough during training to pay attention to doing the drills when they got boring. Osgar: luck then Osgar: lol Osgar: Fast-Draw (Spellstone) result: ?succeeded by 2 Osgar: Fast-Draw (Spellstone) result: ?succeeded by 4 Osgar: by 4 then use it! GM: what spellstone please? Osgar: FP+4 one GM: okay. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Gargoyle Bandit 1! Gargoyle Bandit: Brute steps back and down, turning as he does, and attacks Osgar by grabbing him result: ?succeeded by 0 » DA-4/-2 Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #2 flies up and away, retreating. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #1 flies to Torvall's flank and stabs him with his tail result: ?failed by 1 » telegraphed to the armor chinks/torso Gargoyle Bandit: well, he hits the torso, anyway. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #6 readies rocks. Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #8 flies to the balcony Torvall: Parry at -2? result: ?succeeded by 1 » Gargoyle Bandit: Bandit #9 flies north. Beltarne: Can I Command gargoyle brute on that Grapple, GM? GM: I don't see why not. Beltarne: Command (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 4 Beltarne: "Sleep!" Beltarne: And Luck, I believe. Beltarne: uses LUCK at 2011-03-28 19:41:49 MTN. Beltarne: Command (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 2 Gargoyle Bandit: Resist! result: ?failed by 6 » Beltarne: Command (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 8 Bedlam: Will: Not his strong point. Beltarne: Well, he extra failed. Beltarne: Yes, well, I want Osgar to live. Osgar: feaverish resteat and dodge Gargoyle Bandit: reaches down to grab the leprechaun and falls asleep instead. Beltarne: :-D Beltarne: grins at the Gargoyle Knight. Osgar: Dodge(12+3+2) result: ?succeeded by 6 Narrator: Rocks continue to fall from the ceiling, though the rumbling above stops. Bandit #9: "Oh, hey! It uh, it looks like there's been a bit of a misunderstanding, wotcha?" Gargoyle Knight: "Right, right! You aren't a bunch of fearsome desert trolls now are you?" Ystävä: tries to wrenche his head loose of the shattered remains of the priest. "That with the rocks on the favorite nose!" Bedlam: struggles out from under Ystava. "Trolls? Do we look like trolls?" Beltarne: "Land and gather by the wall, and you will be spared." Gargoyle Knight: "Uh, sure, sure, sorry 'bout that. Well, it was dark, or something?" Gargoyle Knight: "Right, by the wall. C'mon, lads, against the wall then." Beltarne: gives the Knight his best "Catholic priest who is not buying it" look. GM: They're not particularly convincing. Ystävä: is giving his best "blood drenched angry rodeo bull" face. Which is mostly his regular face, with blood on it. Bedlam: "One of us is about eight inches tall! How dark does it have to be for you to mistake that for a troll?" Beltarne: "Right. What is this place and who are you." Gargoyle Knight: "Well, speaking for myself only, I don't think anybody ever saw - who did you say you were talking about, governor?" Osgar: "Yah, I'll buy it if chuckles moves well back from the levers and drops to the floor." Ystävä: threads his horn back out from the corpse. There is a wet sucking sound. Beltarne: "Ystava, come over here and spear anyone who moves in a way you don't like." Gargoyle Knight: "T'ain't none of us near any levers - not that we know about such things. This here's just our kip out of the rain - we wandering in here yesterday or so, we're just travellers on the road of life, wotcha?" Beltarne: Once Ystava is over here, I got tend to Lyralyn. Bedlam: lifts an arm and prods at the lung-puncturing wound. "Ow." Beltarne: O Beltarne: I'm tending to wounded while others play inquisitor. Beltarne: Major Healing on Lyralyn, 4 FP. Lyralen: ((1 HP)) Beltarne: Shouting, exagerated by not wild gestures. Osgar: (( we done with combat? )) Gargoyle Knight: "So, let's let bygones be bygones, eh? You done cut off my wing - that stings quite a bit - and decapitated ole' Alrik there, so why don't you just kick us out of here and we'll take off for some other part of the world and you can have this nice warm cave, right?" Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 5 Beltarne: Lyralen heals 8, Ystävä: sneezes some blood out of his nose. It's not clear if it belongs to him, or to the priest. Beltarne: "Fine by me." Osgar: draws his gadget paut potion and drinks it Beltarne: surreptitiously pockets a bloody chunk of rock. GM: We're done with combat unless you want to press the issue. They figure with 2:1 odds and an ambush, you still took out 2 of their best and 4 of the rest for the price of 1 guy. They're done. Lyralen: ((5 HP)) Bedlam: I will cheerfully let them leave. Narrator: Lyralen struggles to his feet after being magically healed. Osgar: thinks them leaving is fine Beltarne: I will grumpily do the same. Ystävä: Which one of them got Lyralen? Beltarne: The rock. Bedlam: 'Random falling rock from the ceiling.' Ystävä: Oh. Right. GM: Uhm, bandit #8 with a bundle of rocks, technically. Lyralen: Was it? I thought one of them dropped them. Oh well. Lyralen: there we go Osgar: "You lot dig that hole?" GM: Only Ystava got caught by the main dwarf trap - the others were using rocks that had fallen previously. Ystävä: Clonk. Bedlam: coughs, nudges Beltarne, gestures to the hole in his torso. Gargoyle Knight: "Wot, through the door? No sir, it was like that when we got here. Which was yesterday. In case I didn't mention that previously." Bedlam: (2FP major healing is plenty. >.>) Osgar: "Right...." Beltarne: gets out some bandages, eying the pinkish foam coming out of the hole. Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Human) result: ?succeeded by 3 Beltarne: 1d6 Beltarne: 6 Bedlam: 6 becomes 12! Bedlam: Those are some awesome bandages. GM: Looked worse than it was. Beltarne: applies spackle generously. Narrator: The gargoyles check their wounded, awaken their brute, and head out.